Conventional tethers for cameras may be used to selectively couple a camera or similar device to other objects, including shoulder straps, camera bags, wrist straps, belt straps, etc. This allows the camera to be secured to other objects during transport or use of the camera, which facilitates ease of use and may act as a safety measure to prevent the camera from falling if it slips from a user's grip. Often, the end of the tether near the camera is coupled to a loop or ring that is fixedly or selectively coupled to the camera. In some cases, the loop or ring includes a threaded shaft configured to threadably engage with a threaded socket of the camera, such as a tripod socket on the camera body or lens.